Unrelated
by DamaDeHonor
Summary: Kyleigh thinks it's sinus pressure, but it's really a migraine. Add that plus a certain Colonel and Archeologist, and you've got a pharmacy fiasco. And why is it that she seems to know a little too much about the two SG1 members? [now tenuously complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadness...

Title: "Unrelated"

Spoilers: Children of the Gods and a smidgen more.

Story:

**Part 1 "Looking for Somethings"**

'Here,' she thought, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'This is where the stupid sinus pressure is this time.'

Irritably, she kicked the chair leg with the heel of her tennis shoe. 'I always get like this when I don't sleep right.' She sighed with dramatic exasperation then rose from her seat to find some aspirin.

In the kitchen, she struggled to get the bottle open, only to realize there was nothing left inside. She threw the empty container at the wall and winced at the slightly satisfying smack.

Sighing again, she grabbed her keys from her bedroom's dresser and left the apartment, heading downstairs and out into the parking lot to her little, beat up car.

She was surprised she hadn't had a car wreck driving to the pharmacy. Her concentration wasn't all that great with the headache, and all. But she was safe... And she would swallow the medicine dry, out in the parking lot, if she had to... Once she actually bought it, that is.

Trudging to the most promising looking aisle, she began eyeing the shelves with almost suspicious appraisal. From her right, two men approached; one older and gray-haired, the other younger and with glasses. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the light shining off ofhis lenses in a rather painfully blinding way.

Rubbing her temple, as if it would really help, she tried spotting something on the shelf that even _resembled_ a pill bottle, but something was unnervingly wrong with her concentration.

Her mind wandered to the two male voices on her right. "I'm fine, Jack. I told you already, I don't need anything. Janet already gave me something."

"Right, Daniel, but if you'll remember, 'somethings' wear off eventually, and I don't think I have any at home," the response came from the older gentleman in the jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Fine, Jack, have it your way," the younger man with the light hair returned with irritation.

"I do, with fries on the side too, sometimes," came the quick reply.

She would have laughed if she hadn't've been in so much agony. Unthinkingly, she reached for the shelf at the same time as the older guy. Their hands bumped, and she could have _sworn_ the vibration caused her head to ache even more.

"Sorry," she mumbled, dropping her hand.

"Hey," the younger guy said, "Are you okay? You don't look so good..."

"Daniel, what have I told you about being rude in public," asked Jack, patiently.

"I'm fine," Kyleigh said, trying for a polite smile. It must have come out a grimace, though, because Daniel winced in sympathy.

"Headache?" he wondered, and she nodded, quickly regretting it.

For a moment, she saw little black stars and wondered if she was about to pass out. Someone's hand caught her as she swayed, and surprised, she looked up into their deep brown eyes.

"Looks like a little more than a headache," the "rude" one observed. "Probably a migraine."

"I'm in the way," she answered apologetically, "You have a busted rib, or something, 'n I'm hindering you from getting your medicine." 'Hunh? Since when did you hear them say anything about a broken rib?' she wondered in confusion.

The two men glanced at each other, and Kyleigh placed a hand over her stomach in order to keep it from going anywhere near her throat. "You should get Extra Strength, then," she heard herself rambling on. "If I could see straight, right now, that's what I would get."

"How did you know about my rib?" Daniel questioned, highly cautious-sounding.

"I don'know. A guess, I guess... I'm going to faint now so that you can step over me and get the bottle."

She swayed again, this time her whole field of vision going completely black. Someone encircled her in strong arms, and she sighed and let herself lean on whoever it was.

"Jack... She doesn't look well at all," Daniel spoke with concern.

"Yeah, I think we should do her a favor and buy her the pain killer and get her home..." Jack agreed.

"I didn't say all _that_," Daniel protested.

"Hey," Jack nudged her arm, "Is there someone we can call for you?"

Kyleigh tried to bring herself back from the encroaching darkness. "Mmm... no." She dug in her pocket, finding her keys, and handed them out blindly.

"No, no, no, no," she heard Daniel warn. "You can't just take her keys, Jack."

She felt Jack's fingers gently take the keys from hers, and gratefully dropped her hand. "Why not? We're just helping a damsel in distress, after all."

"Yeah, and then later that damsel will sue us both for sexual harassment." Oh, the sarcasm.

"I'll only sue you if you do somethin' bad," Kyleigh managed to mumble into Jack's shirt.

"See," he told Daniel a bit too pleasantly. "Told ya."

"Ja-ack," was the last thing she heard before consciousness fled her completely.

"Oh, gosh," Daniel said, "She's fainted."

"No kidding, Daniel," Jack replied with high sarcasm. "I'm surprised you didn't see this coming after that fancy diagnosis of migraine."

"We should call an ambulance," Daniel suggested.

"_Or_," Jack began, and Daniel knew he wasn't going to like what he said, "we can buy our pills and take her with us."

"Don't you think someone is going to notice that we're carrying an unconscious woman?" Daniel retorted.

"Yeah, but what are they going to do about it?" Jack wondered.

'This is _not_ going well...' "For starters," Daniel said with over exaggerated patience, "they might call the police."

"Oh, posh," Jack returned flippantly, hefting the girl into his arms. "Grab the booty, and let's ditch this joint."

"I'm beginning to understand what happened to all your headache medicine," Daniel gritted out between his teeth.

"I'm going to ignore that you just accused me of being a drug-addict, and ask you sweetly to get the medicine off of the shelf there, kindly, won't you," Jack said, threatening and wheedling as if he was really relying on thathalf-cocked methodto work...

"Fine." Daniel snapped, grabbing the first extra strength Tylenol he laid eyes on.

As they made their way through the aisles and then down one of the check out lanes, not a few strange glances were cast in their direction.

"People are staring, Jack."

"I can see that, Daniel... Just smile and wave."

"Reckless."

"Uptight."

Daniel paid for the medicine, and the cashier gave them a look and asked with an awkward smile. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Too much to drink," Jack answered in deadpan mode, "We expect her to have a major hangover when she wakes up. That's what the painkiller is for."

Daniel turned bright red and tried not to choke as the cashier handed him his change, the receipt, and the plastic bag with the bottle in it.

Once out in the parking lot, he punched Jack in the arm. "I'm so never letting you live this one down."

"Oh, Daniel, grow up. Look at her; she's helpless. Would _you_ want to wake up in the hospital with no one there to visit you?"

"No, but maybe she has some ID on her..." Daniel said, sounding exasperated and contrite at the same time.

Jack checked the girl's pockets circumspectly. "No ID... and no money, come to think of it. She must have been already half gone when she left home."

Daniel said, "Here, let me take her. You drive."

"_Daniel_," Jack said, sounding overly surprised, and adding suggestive eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up, Jack," Daniel retorted, taking the young woman from Jack's arms carefully.

Jack opened the passenger door for him and helped him up, seeing as he was holding something a little heavy. Then Jack went around to the other side of the truck, got in, and started it up.

"Wait till she wakes up, Jack. I think you're seriously going to regret this impulsive decision."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Part 2 "Not in Kansas Anymore"**

Kyleigh heard voices and decided to not open her eyes until she'd distinguished who they belonged to. For a moment, she couldn't place them at all, but then she remembered the men at the store, and everything started to make sense again.

'Jack and Daniel... heh. Jack Daniel... murrr...' she thought with fuzzy humor. Her head was still aching slightly, so she decided just lying there...Where was there?...would be best for the moment. She moved the hand at her side, so that the palm faced down, and rubbed it along the surface beneath her... Felt like a couch. 'Yeah, definitely a couch,' she decided.

"She's been asleep for about two hours now, Jack. Don't you think we should wake her up to make sure she's alright?"

"Sure, Daniel, why don't _you_ do that. And she can sue _you_ for sexual harassment," Jack responded with wry, scathing humor.

"Ja-ack..." As Daniel whined, Kaleigh got the feeling that she was listening to one of those conversations that wasn't exactly for the common public's ears. It wasn't that what they were chatting about was exactly _private_...

'What am I trying to say?' She wondered, searching for an explanation. 'Ah...' They were in sync; that's what it was. It was as if they both knew how the other would respond even before they did, like they'd known each other, been friends, for a very long time, or something.

With the realization, came a feeling of gloomy loneliness. 'I'll probably never have a friendship like that...' Not even Ethan, her friend for about three years, could compare. Oh, she knew what he was thinking, sure enough, and probably what he'd do or say in a certain situation. But she was pretty certain that they would never have a conversation that was finished before it even started... and yet that they wanted to go through all over again just for the fun of it.

"Dan-iel," Jack responded. "I think she's awake already, anyhow. I saw her hand move." 'Oops.'

Kyleigh, with extreme embarrassment, opened her eyes and sat up, carefully and slowly. "Oh," Daniel said, looking toward her with slightly parted lips and surprised, light-blue eyes.

"Hi," she said, lifting her right hand in an "I'm present" sort of wave. She smiled nervously for good measure.

"Hi," Daniel responded, looking as if he wasn't sure what to say. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey, nice to meet you, whoever you are. I'm Jack O'Neill and this is Daniel Jackson." Jack pointed with his thumb, and Daniel gave her a tight, polite smile. "How're you feeling?"he wondered.

Kyleigh bit her lip and rose from the couch, approaching them reticently. "Fine..." She self-consciously tucked her hands into her jean pockets up to the knuckles.

"So," Jack said, drawing out the word, "Do _you_ have a name?"

"Jack," Daniel scolded half-heartedly.

Kyleigh spoke, "Oh, uhm... it's okay. My name is Kyleigh Ramirez... I'm really sorry about this. I should have given you my friend, Ethan's, number." She stared at her feet in embarrassment. "But I guess I was kind of out of it." She hoped that didn't sound too much like an excuse.

"Er..." Daniel replied, "That's fine. It's no problem..."

Jack blinked at his friend, raising an eyebrow, but Daniel either didn't notice or was ignoring him.

She sighed. "I should call him now if it's alright if I use your phone?" She phrased it as a question, hoping they wouldn't be too ticked off with her to help out a bit.

"Go ahead," O'Neill offered, heading toward what was probably the kitchen. He took the phone off the hook and handed it to her. But as she dialed, she heard Daniel argue, "Jack, she knew about my rib... Are you just going to let her go. And what if she needs medical attention? You know it's not normal to faint from a migraine."

"Daniel," Jack returned in a "don't push it" tone while Kyleigh listened to Ethan's cell ringing. "It was probably just a wild guess... a coincidence. You have heard of those, right?"

"Hey," Ethan said over the phone line.

"Hi, it's me," she said, trying not to rush into her need for a ride right away.

"You sound funny, Ky. You okay?" He wondered, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, 'm alright. But I had another...episode, and I need you to come pick me up." 'Good going with the not rushing into it plan.'

"God! Are you sure you're alright? You passed out? Where did you pass out? Did you hit your head?"

She interrupted his anxious ranting, "Just shut up, okay? I'm fine. I told you, already. No, I didn't hit my head. I fainted at the store while trying to get some aspirin. An airforce colonel and an archeologist saved me from hitting my head, so I'm fine. I repeat: I. Am. Fine. So chill, Ethan, 'kay?"

Behind her, she heard Daniel exclaim, "How did she know?"

"I'll ask her," Jack replied in asuddenly serious tone. 'Yikes.' Did this mean she was in trouble? What had she said, now?

"Okay, where do I come get you?" Ethan questioned, still sounding deeply unsettled.

She turned to the two men, placed her hand over the mouthpiece, loosely. "What's the address?"

Jack questioned carefully, "Why don't you tell us?"

Ethan exclaimed, "Who was that? Did he just yell at you? Tell him he needs to back off!"

"Ethan! Shut the heck up, okay? He wasn't yelling at me, and how the heck could you still hear him when I had the mouthpiece covered?" Kyleigh grouched into the phone.

"Hello, that means he _was_ yelling," Ethan retorted, triumphantly. "Tell him I said I'm going to kick his butt once I come to get you."

Kyleigh let out a short burst of hysterical laughter. "Ethan, he'd kick _your_ butt, not the other way around." She glanced nervously at O'Neill. She was pretty sure he could kick just about _anyone's_ butt."What's the address?" She didn't bother to cover the mouthpiece this time.

Jack blinked at her in a clueless, slightly sleepy eyed way then told her the address. She relayed it to Ethan and hung up before he could say anything stupid again.

'Time to face the music...' Kyleigh turned, hung up the phone, turned back and shoved her fingers in her pockets. "What did I say?" She wracked her mind for the misplaced word or phrase. "Was it the colonel and archeologist bit?"

"You honestly don't realize," Daniel questioned. He enlightened her, "We didn't tell you anything about that. How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Are you mad at me? Am I in trouble?"

"What else do you know about us that we haven't told you," Jack drilled in arather suspicious fashion.

She blinked at him. 'Does he think I'm lying?' She shifted her weight to her other foot. "Er... Your wife died... you came back to life... Hunh? You... came back to life?" She stared at Daniel in wonder then turned her gaze to her tennis shoes. "Your son died... An accident with a gun that sent you through a wormhole on a suicide mission to... Abydos, where Daniel met Sha're. You killed Ra, but it wasn't quite a happy ending because now you're fighting the Goa'uld, and sometimes it seems like it's a never-ending battle..." She winced and pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand. "Can I stop now?" She hated the way her voice sounded so small and whiney.

Someone's hand was on her shoulder, and she jumped, not expecting the sudden contact. "You're psychic," she heard a gentle, awe-filled voice say. It was Daniel.

"Haven't you stopped to think that maybe she's NID, Daniel?" Jack questioned, coming the closest to anger that she'd heard, yet.

"Would an NID agent mention the emotional aspect of fighting the Goa'uld?" Daniel retorted.

She looked up at her defender with surprise. "You believe me?"

Daniel frowned at her. "I'm not sure. But I don't think you're NID, either." He tossed Jack a scowl.

"I'm sorry I said all that personal stuff about you... I can't really help what I know, but I should've kept from saying it aloud." She winced. It had slipped out in her irritation at Jack's suspicion toward her.

"It's alright," Daniel assured her. She wasn't sure if he really meant it, so she said again, "I'm sorry."

Jack got one of those "aw, shucks" guilty expressions and told her, "Never mind what I said."

She blinked at him, feeling sorry for, yet still a bit annoyed with, him. Maybe she could make it up to him in some way for speaking rashly. Unfortunately, the first thing that came to mind was, 'Sam has feelings for him too.' And she just _knew_ that she should keep that tidbit to herself.

So instead she settled for, "I owe you one. If there's anything I can do for you guys, call me." She waited for them to accept or decline.

Jack's mouth dropped open a bit, and Daniel's face echoed his. They glanced at each other, communicating silently. Jack nodded, and Daniel spoke to her, "Just give us your number."

She wrote her cell number down for them once Daniel had found a scrap of paper, and a little while later, Ethan arrived. He knocked on the door, and Jack let him in.

He asked with extreme bravado, "Which one of you was the jerk-off who yelled at Kyleigh?"

Jack raised his hand not looking one bit abashed. "I'm the jerk-off."

Kyleigh tried not to laugh and only succeeded in snorting instead. She decided to get the situation in hand before Ethan did anything stupid. "Come on, let's go," she said firmly, taking him by the arm and guiding him to the front door.

"But!" he protested. "Shut up, Ethan," she told him sweetly, leading him outside and to his car. When she finally let go of him, he went around to the driver's side of his own accord and she got in the passenger's side.

As she buckled her seatbelt automatically, her mind went to the two strangers and what they might possibly request of her if they ever did, that is.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Ethan wondered, pulling into the street.

"Peaceful explorers," she answered, half-absently.

"Wha'?" And she realized she had no idea what she'd meant.

End.

A/N: Okay, everyone, please tell me what you think. And BTW, Kyleigh's name is based on what a friend of mine wants to name her daughter (if she ever has one). Sothe name iskind of a dedication to her. :) Oh, and the title... no clue. :shrug:

Misao-incarnate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with SG-1. :D Although... no, nvm. -giggle-

**Season:** Uhm... -looks spaced out for a moment- Sorry, haven't had my coffee, so I don't know. But the one where Jack has just become General of the SGC, probably.

**Other warnings:** I like to warn against my usual silliness, but I suppose that doesn't count. So, PGish or PG-13.

**--  
**

**"Unrelated"**

**Chapter Two**

**Part One: "The Clueless Puppy-Dog"**

"Bowling?" Kyleigh asked her bestest, bestest friend ever, Ethan Cahill.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, and she wondered again why it had to be a law of the universe that opposites attract. "We should go some time. It's really not as hard as it looks!"

"Uhm... sure, okay," Kyleigh replied, with a touch more noncommitalness--was that even a word?--than was required.

Ethan pouted, but she remedied the situation, quickly, by giving him an extra chicken strip. He'd already eaten his whole burger and _still_ wasn't full. "By the way, Ky," he asked, out of nowhere, "Remember those guys that kidnapped you that time...?"

"They didn't kidnap me," Kyleigh answered, with annoyance, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, with the back of her hand. She was holding a fry, so she couldn't spare her fingers, and her hair was getting in her eyes.

"Ah, hah!" Ethan said, triumphantly, and gestured toward her with his chicken strip. "You didn't even need to ask who I was talking about!"

Kyleigh gave him a look. "What are you getting at...?"

"You liked them, didn't you?" Ethan wondered.

"Huh?" Kyleigh exploded, and kicked his leg, beneath the restaurant table.

"Ow!" he protested, and hunched down to rub his "injured" leg. "Hey... why'd'you have to be so _mean_?"

"Because you _insist_ on being so stupid," Kyleigh retorted, and now he gave her a narrow-eyed pout. If he weren't so cute, she probably would've ditched him ages ago, Kyleigh contemplated. She hid her snicker behind a hand, and murmured, "Sorry... Anyway, why are you bringing those guys up all of a sudden?"

Ethan appraised her for a moment before replying, "Because... I think they just walked in a few minutes ago."

"Wha'!" Kyleigh exclaimed, and glanced around surreptitiously.

"Hahah! Gotcha!" Ethan said, and this time she _meant_ it, when she kicked him.

"Ethan," she grumbled, and chewed on another fry, seething.

"Man... I'm gonna have bruises, Ky... You have such a bad temper," he complained.

"Serves you right," she retorted.

"Yeah, whatever..."

It was a few minutes later, in the car ride back to her apartment, that he told her, seriously, "The truth is... I'm kind of concerned. I mean, you meet these two guys... you barely know them, one meeting, and you talk about them... almost every month."

Kyleigh's brows went up. "It's only _been_ two or three months, Eth'. And it _was_ the weirdest experience I've ever had, next to being able to do what I do."

Well, that and when she'd woken up, three years ago, hadn't remembered who she was, yet had this strange gift, and the only friend in the world that she'd had was Ethan.

He frowned at her, and she tried not to glance at him too much, seeing as she was the one driving. "Okay, I'm coming clean. I see you as a little sis, Kyleigh. And I'm letting you know... because one of them called your cell the other day. I answered it... and I never told you. He said they need your help."

Kyleigh almost slammed on the brakes. She'd always _known_ Ethan saw her that way, but what she _hadn't_ known was that she'd gotten a call from the two mystery guys that had rescued her a couple months ago. _Somehow_, and she wasn't quite sure how, Ethan had managed to block it from her sixth sense.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" she wondered, more distraught by the incongruity of her gift, than with finding out he'd kept something from her.

"Because... I don't want you to get hurt! Do you even listen to me, Ky?" Ethan answered, truly upset now. "He told me to have you call him back if you were willing to help. He gave me the number. I still have it, but Ky..."

She pulled into the apartment complex and found her space, parked, and turned to glare at him. He went on, "Are you interested in that guy? The younger one...? Because I want to hear the truth now before... I guess before I have to hear it when you're all broken-hearted and snotty-nosed inconsoleable about losing him."

Kyleigh would've giggled if she hadn't been so upset. "Oh, come on, Eth'! He's gotta be like twenty years older than me. And guys like that already _have_ girlfriends!"

"Uh, huh," Ethan replied, unconvinced.

"Sure, I mean," she continued, "I thought he was cute. And he seemed like a nice guy, but he was way too old and complicated for me. Guys like that are special, and definitely don't go for girls like me."

Looking a bit more appeased, Ethan mumbled, half-heartedly, "Okay... and... what about the call? Are you going to help them?"

Kyleigh gave him _the look_. "Are you still worried about me getting hurt, or something?" she asked, irritably.

Ethan sighed and cut his eyes away, gritting his teeth silently. "No, forget about it," he said, and when he looked at her again, he was smiling sadly. "Since you're not interested in that guy, I'm okay with you going. Just be careful."

She grinned and punched him lightly. "Cool. And Ethan?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ever answer my cell again."

**--**

**Part Two: "She's _That_ Good"**

"So, Danny," Jack began, in that tone he got when he was just bored and looking for something to do, "You lookin' forward to seeing the psychic chick again?"

"Shut up, Jack," Daniel replied, sweetly, and flipped a page in the book he wasn't really reading.

Samantha Carter, whose workspace the team was lounging in at the moment, wondered, "Do you really think she'll be able to tell us what this device is?"

They'd already gotten through telling her and Teal'c about Kyleigh Ramirez, their encounter in the grocery store two months ago, and her strange ability to know things about people that she really shouldn't. The device Sam was referring to sat on the table in the midst of SG-1, and their present CO, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.

They'd come across it in their latest 'gating, on a pretty-much deserted planet. Daniel was hoping, against hope, that it wasn't the thing that had made the planet deserted in the first place. Although, there was nothing to point in that direction because there was really _nothing_ left to point.

The civilization had, apparently, been quite advanced from the structures of the city and other technologies they had been brought back. However, those things had all been similiar enough to Earth's technology for their purposes to be discovered almost right away.

This _thing_ had script written all around it, but the language was so dissimilar from anything that Daniel had ever encountered, that he wasn't able to find any references to even _begin_ to translate it. And Sam couldn't tell what it was by the thing's structure either...

It was a medium-sized, metallic box, with an oval aperture on one side that seemed to extend nearly to the other side of the box. No one was about to stick their hand in there, even though, evidently, that was what activated the device.

"If she's not able to tell what it is," Daniel answered Sam's question, "Then she'll at _least_ be able to tell us whether it's dangerous or not."

"If she's that good," Sam wondered, "Why don't we draft her to the Stargate program?"

Jack frowned a bit. "Because she's barely an adult. She still asks, 'Am I going to get in trouble.' Anyone young enough to ask that, isn't old enough to fight evil alien wanna-be gods."

"You have a point," Sam replied, dryly, and Teal'c who was lounging next to her, glanced over and raised his brow.

"But she has not even returned Daniel Jackson's call, as of yet," he stated.

Daniel grimaced. When he'd called the cell phone number she'd given him and Jack, one of her friends, a kid, probably the friend from before--Ethan, had answered. Daniel got the feeling the guy didn't like him much, and probably wasn't going to give Kyleigh the message. But he'd decided to give it a few days.

"Maybe I should call her again," he murmured, and suddenly, the office phone rang.

Everyone glanced at each other, and Jack raised his brow, comically, and crossed over to the wall to pick it up. "O'Neill," he said, and then his other brow went up too. "Go ahead and escort her to Colonel Carter's office."

A second later, he hung up, and looked at them, mouth rather near fly-catcher status. "She drove right up to the gates," he said, and none of them needed an explanation about _who_ Jack meant.

Sam's blue eyes widened. "She really _is_ that good."

**--**

**Part Three: "Do Not Touch"**

Kyleigh, pale, shaking, and about to wet her pants, was escorted into the Air Force base by a military version of a security guard, then down an elevator, and through some shiny, white halls to a small, technology-cluttered office.

_'Why, oh, _why_ did I think I would be okay coming here by myself?' _She was seriously beginning to regret her impulsive decision.

And then she saw Jack and Daniel, and was so relieved she nearly wet herself _anyway_. "Hey," she squeaked, and the four in the room looked toward her, with varying degrees of surprise.

"We've been expecting you," Jack greeted, with quasi-formality, and she would have laughed if the SF hadn't still been holding onto her arm.

"Sir?" the guy asked, and _General_ O'Neill waved his hand.

"Thanks, Airman, she's A-okay. We'll be fine. It's _all_ good... dismissed, shoo, about your business." He shooed with his hand for good measure.

_'Oh, Lord,'_ Kyleigh thought. _'They promoted him to general, and he's like _this_?'_

The SF nodded, and finally let go of her arm to salute Jack and be on his way. Jack returned the salute, sloppily, and the poor Airman exited, stiffly, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Kyleigh would've sagged if she didn't think she would've sagged all the way down to her knees. So instead, she ventured closer to the team... team? And leaned against the worktable, her fingers holding onto the edge, lightly.

"Was it rude to not call first?" she quipped, and the blond woman--Samantha Carter, smiled at her. _'Huh? This is the woman Jack has a thing for, and she has a thing for him back? Oh, no! He's her CO... what the heck is a CO? Commanding Officer... Crazy abbreviations...'_

"No, it's fine," Daniel said, in the meantime, "I was just about to call you again."

Kyleigh winced. "Yeah, about that... Ethan is nuts--never gave me the message. I had to find out over lunch, yesterday, when he decided to come clean."

"It's no big deal," Jack said, smoothly. "By the way, this is Teal'c--"

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, but Jack shot him a look and continued, "And this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, also an astrophysisist. And _this_," he pointed toward the conspicuous metal box on the table, "Is the alien--"

"Jack!" Daniel protested again, but Jack only ignored him again. "--device that we need help with."

"Oh..." Kyleigh said, and then her brain was suddenly flooded with a butt-load of information. She rubbed her temple and muttered, under her breath, "Goa'uld larvae, tretonin, Jaffa...? Naquadah reactor? I'm sure not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Samantha gave her a strange look, and Kyleigh smiled, shakily, and asked, "I said something weird, didn't I?"

"Oh, just your Wizard of Oz comment," Sam replied, and glanced at Jack, brows raised.

Kyleigh looked toward him, too, and then muttered, "Doh!" and smacked herself in the forehead, with her palm. Then she realized what was going on and said, meekly, pointing behind her, vaguely, "I'm going to go stand in that corner for a bit, if you don't mind. I'll be right as rain in a few minutes, and then I'll take a look at the mystery box. I'll have to touch it... will that be okay?" she asked, backing up the whole time, far, _far_ away from General O'Neill.

Teal'c looked like the cat who'd swallowed the canary, and she could only figure he found some amusement in this whole scenario. Heavens knew _she_ didn't.

"That's fine," Sam told her, and Daniel, meanwhile, ducked his head out of embarrassment or hidden amusement.

Jack, thankfully, looked as blank as ever, so Kyleigh breathed a tiny sigh and settled herself against the corner of the room. "I'll just stand here... Thinking. Chilling." she told them, then decided she'd better explain before they got the idea that she was a _complete_ freak, "You see, sometimes, in addition to that weird, little thing I can do with the knowing things I shouldn't, I'll pick up on a person's... er... personality. And then I can't separate my thoughts from theirs. Not that I can actually read their mind, but it's almost like I can."

Daniel flipped a page of the book he wasn't really reading and asked, "And you were picking up on Jack's... personality?"

Kyleigh nodded. "Okay, maybe I could've done a better job explaining that. It's more like-- When that alien crystal entity absorbed all your memories, General. It didn't really have your personality, just all the ideas that formed your personality."

Jack's face darkened for a moment, and she knew she'd treaded on dangerous ground once again. But then whatever it was vanished, with the nervous glances Daniel and Sam shot at him, and he said, cheerfully, "_Oh_... it all makes sense to me now."

"Great," Kyleigh grumbled, "I must have seeped up more of your brain waves than I thought, sir. I'd better stay in the corner for a few more minutes."

Jack threw up his hands. "Oh, for crying out loud! Come out of the corner. You're making me feel like an elementary school teacher."

Frustrated, Kyleigh stuck out her tongue at him and edged back over. She glanced at Sam once, noticing her hiding a smile by ducking her head, and Daniel averting his gaze everywhere but at her and Jack. She frowned at him, then impulsively reached out to the device.

When her hand touched it, though, she wished she hadn't shown so much bravado. Her brain, next to the things that had flooded into it because of Sam and Teal'c, felt like it was going to explode now with all the information the box held.

It was only when someone jerked her hand away from the box by her wrist, that she realized she'd been zoning out. "What happened?" Jack questioned, "You were off in lala land. Are you all right?"

"Um," Kyleigh replied, then realized she'd suddenly aquired dry-mouth. "It's like an Ancient Reposotory of Knowlege." Jack immediately dropped his hand from her wrist. "Except that it... doesn't reach out and grab you by the head and pour all of its information into it."

She reached for the box again, this time with both hands, and Sam made a protesting noise, Teal'c murmured, "Is that wise, Kyleigh Ramirez?" and Daniel looked like _he_ was going to lean forward and grab her wrist, this time.

"It's all right," she assured them, "I can keep from... zoning out." She moved the box around and motioned toward the opening. "When a person places their hand inside this, they can access the information inside the box. But it's not gene activated like the Repository. And that's why all the people that used it, which was pretty much everybody, got sick and eventually died."

A second later, she realized how ludicrous it sounded and went on before anyone started to make fun of her, "No one stopped because it was somehow narcotic to them. It's filled with a ton of information, and a lot of it is recreational. Even their children were using it. It's really kind of sad."

"So," she smiled at Daniel, and refrained from winking too, "Don't touch it."

"That's just too weird," Daniel told her, and she grinned more widely.

"Sorry," she answered, but giggled, glancing sideways at Jack, who stood off to her right.

She lowered her eyes out of embarrassement for teasing Daniel, and they landed on that book he wasn't really reading, again.

Squinting, Kyleigh reached for it, and Daniel pulled away a bit, not expecting her to get that close to his personal-space bubble. She looked at the cover and blinked at it. Some type of language/ History/Archeology book from what she could gather from the title. But when she looked at the text samples on the inside, she realized they didn't look anything like the scrolls of language on the outside of the alien box.

"You weren't really trying to see what it said from _this_ were you?" she exclaimed, and then wished she hadn't a moment later.

"Don't tell me you're good with languages too?" Daniel retorted.

"_No!" _She dropped the book as if it were a live coal. "I was just wondering because it was the only thing I was getting off of you, and it's really disconcerting." She pouted, stuffing her fingers into her jeans up to the knuckles.

"But you were spilling Daniel's guts _last_ time we met," Jack pointed out.

"My 'know' must be on the fritz," she grumbled, "First Ethan and now Daniel. It would be nice if it just decided to suddenly expire, but this wishy-washyness is annoying."

"We could have you checked out in the infirmary," Sam offered, but Kyleigh balked.

"Um... that's okay. I think I would rather just figure this out on my own. I mean, nothing against you guys... but..." She frowned, suddenly getting a new batch of know-cookies. "All the psychics you've had in the infirmary up to this point haven't been okay. I'd rather not find out if I have some type of brain tumor or something, thanks."

"Fainting spells aren't a positive indicator," Daniel pointed out, and she glared at him.

"You think I'm dying?"

"I didn't say that," he replied, looking as if he wanted to throw up his hands in surrender.

"Grr..." She was going to have to accept defeat this time around. But that didn't mean she was going to the infirmary. "No thanks. Maybe some other time." Then she added, sheepishly, "Um... would one of you mind walking me out of here?"

She tried not to glare when Daniel hid his smirk.

**--**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter:** Whoa... that was a long title. Erm. Heh. Yes, that coffee I drank while editing this has kicked in. :D

Thanks for reviewing, **Max**, **Peregrine**, **Read300300**, and **Nighshae**, and thanks for the favorite-add, **Taelia**! I really appreciate it. (I probably already said thanks, but it can't hurt to say it again.) And thanks, Bambina, for listening to me ramble about this fic. :D

What else? Oh, the reason I rewrote this second chapter--I thought that I cut the last one too short, and I'm sentimental. I decided I didn't want to kill off Kyleigh's character.

I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with this fic. I had some ideas about combining it with "Granted" somehow, but if any of you reviewers say "No! That idea sucks!" I will heed your sound warnings. ;)

Thanks again, everybody,

_Misao-incarnate_.

**Fairly Important Note:** After some major vacillating (which included posting a finished chapter of the version of this I was trying to decide if I wanted to pursue), I decided that I'm just going to let it be. That means that I'm just going to say that this fic is finished and hope you guys don't think it seems too weird a place to end it. I sort of wanted to make it longer, but I think it will be better if I don't try, for now, at least.

Thanks for your time, listening to me rant. ;) --_M-i. _


End file.
